¿Real o Actuacion?
by Shoseiki
Summary: Naruto y Sakura colaborarán en una escenografia, desarrollada en el Teatro de Konoha. Actuarán como protagonistas de la historia, lo que no sabian, es que era romantica e implicaba un beso. ¿Saldrán a flote los sentimientos? ¿O será pura actuacion? [One-shot NaruSaku]


Naruto y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad. La historia sí, NO doy permiso a nadie para que la copie. Esto fue hecho sin fines de lucro.

* * *

" **Real o Actuación"**

* * *

 **Capítulo único**

* * *

—¿Qué es esto?— se preguntó a si mismo Naruto abriendo un sobre que llegó a su despecho, curioso por no poseer remitente.

Luego de leer la última línea del texto, comprendió que se trataba de una invitación a una obra de teatro. No era la primera vez que lo invitaban a ese tipo de eventos, pero normalmente, las rechazaba sin pensarlo. Esta vez no fue la excepción.

Un ruido en la puerta evitó que tirara el sobre en la papelera.

—¿Naruto?

—¡Sakura-chan! Pasa.

La chica entró cerrando la puerta tras sí, observando el papel que sujetaba el Hokage en las manos.

—¿Qué es eso?

Él desvió la vista hacia el sobre y negó con la cabeza —Nada importante.

—Lo es si lo mandaron a tu oficina.

—Es una invitación al teatro, pero no iré.

—¿Por qué?– preguntó sentándose en la silla frente al escritorio, cruzando las piernas y tomando una posición cómoda.

—Estoy muy ocupado como para ir a estas cosas.

—Naruto…—susurró bajito— casi nunca sales de aquí, creo que te mereces divertirte un poco y salir de tanta presión.

—Pero Sakura-chan…

—¡Anda, anímate! Y de una vez podemos conversar un poco. Tenemos meses que no salimos juntos. —soltó de golpe pero de inmediato se sonrojó, por el entusiasmo con que dijo las últimas palabras.

El Séptimo sintió su corazón palpitar como loco emocionado de poder escucharla decir eso, pero trato de ocultarlo.

—Uhm… Está bien, iremos.

La respuesta de Sakura fue una hermosa sonrisa, acompañada de una mirada feliz.

—¡Bien!— dijo levantándose rápidamente y caminando hacia la puerta —nos vemos en la noche, te esperaré en el Ichiraku ramen.

El rubio asintió rascándose la nuca graciosamente, un poco nervioso por salir con la pelirrosa después de tanto tiempo sin conversar amenamente con ella. En el fondo algo despertó cuando la vio sonreír, como hace tiempo, no lo hacía.

…

 **(En el Ichiraku ramen)**

Haruno miraba de un lado a otro buscando al rubio, se le dificultaba porque casualmente ese día muchas personas transitaban por las calles, especialmente en donde ella estaba parada. Suspiró molesta por las horas que tenía esperándolo, hasta pensó en dejarlo botado e irse sola a la obra de teatro, pero no tenía ese corazón tan malo como para hacerlo. Desvió la vista a sus manos observando el café que sostenía, acercando el envase a su boca para beber un sorbo.

Estaba en eso cuando una voz masculina la asustó provocando que saltara y parte de la bebida se derramara en el suelo, eso sí que la enojó más. Volteó para encontrarse con su amigo, sí, pero vestido de una manera que nunca había visto.

Traía puesto un pantalón negro ajustado a su cuerpo, acompañado de una franela que resaltaba cada musculo, cada parte dura de su figura, luciendo unos zapatos negros y el collar que le obsequio Leydi T-Sunade hace años. Estaba sencillamente atractivo.

Las ganas de reclamarle por la tardanza y el incidente del café, se desparecieron al mirar sus intensos ojos azules que brillaban con más fuerza esa noche. Tragó grueso para poder pronunciar unas palabras, ya que sentía la boca seca —Hola, Naruto.

—¿Te encuentras bien Sakura-chan? Te ves rara.

La médico que aún tenía el vaso en la mano, no dudo en presionarlo hasta arrugarlo y volverlo añicos, mirando a su amigo de manera asesina y conteniendo las ganas de golpearlo —¡¿Qué rayos estas diciendo?! ¿Cómo que rara?

Una gotita de sudor recorrió el rostro masculino, arrepintiéndose por la palabra que usó —No te enojes, verse rara no es malo.

—Naruto…

—Hermosa, esa es la palabra.

El estado de ira en Sakura se esfumó al escuchar el cumplido tan inusual en el jinchuriki, definitivamente, ese hombre estaba raro hoy.

—¿Te sientes bien?— interrogó alzando una mano y tocando la frente del chico.

La cercanía y suave palma de la pelirrosa ruborizó desde los pies hasta la frente al chico, al igual que su corazón latía con un ritmo acelerado. Confirmó lentamente con la cabeza mientras desviaba la vista a cualquier otro lado, con tal de no acabar preso de esos hermosos ojos verdes.

—Uhm… bueno— suspiró la chica alejándose un poco de él y retirando la mano de la frente masculina. Lo miró unos breves segundos para verificar que en verdad se sintiera bien, le sonrió e hizo seña para caminar en dirección al evento.

—Vamos, se nos hace tarde y no quiero sentarme en las últimas sillas.

—¡Claro, vamos!— exclamó el ojiazul con alegría.

Caminaron uno al lado del otro sin dejar de mirar al frente, atentos a cualquier cosa que podría pasar. Uno nunca sabe. A varias cuadras estaban murmurando dos chicas jóvenes, lindas y con ganas de conseguir algún hombre apuesto con quien entablar una conversación.

Justo en ese momento pasaron Sakura y Naruto, atrayendo éste último la atención de las chicas provocándoles una curiosidad repentina por hablarle. La más pequeña de ellas, una mujer de alrededor de veinte años se acercó a la pareja y saludó amablemente.

—Hola.

El rubio fue el primero en contestar —Hola, mucho gusto. ¿En qué podemos ayudarte?

—Verás… mi amiga y yo— empezó hablar señalando a la otra joven —no conocemos mucho esta aldea, y queríamos saber si tu… puedes guiarnos.

La expresión del ojiazul fue de sorpresa mientras que la de Sakura es de clara molestia, ella sabía las perversas intenciones que había detrás de aquella propuesta. Para dejarles en claro a las intrusas que no le permitiría irse, lo sujetó de la mano entrelazando sus dedos con los de él. Sonriendo pícaramente y pronunciando unas palabras —Lo siento, pero él viene conmigo. Será en otra ocasión.

Y sin darle al rubio tiempo de articular alguna respuesta, se lo llevó rápidamente alejándolo de las jovencitas. Ellas le lanzaron a la pelirrosa una mirada de rabia, la cual fue completamente correspondida.

—Sakura-chan… ¿Por qué no dejaste que les explicara…?

—¡Vienes conmigo y punto! —interrumpió sin mirarlo—, date prisa o vamos a llegar tarde.

—¡Pero si tú me tienes agarrado!

Sakura se detuvo bruscamente percatándose de que aún tenía la mano entrelazada con la de él, se ruborizó al extremo y la soltó de un tirón dejando desconcertado al pobre jinchuriki.

—Camina rápido o te dejaré. — amenazó la ojiverde dando unos pasos hacia el frente, marcando algo de distancia entre ellos.

El kitsune asintió y caminó a su lado nuevamente, pero esta vez clavándole la mirada algo profunda. En menos de diez minutos llegaron a las puertas del teatro algo llenas por el estreno de la historia de amor.

Lo que sorprendió más al Hokage fue que precisamente ese día que se estrenaba esa escenografía, su ex compañera de equipo lo llevara a rastras hasta el lugar. ¿Por qué una historia de amor? ¿Acaso era una señal de…? Definitivamente estaba creando especulaciones nada ciertas, de seguro que el trabajo lo tenía traumado o imaginando incoherencias, pensó él.

Él y la pelirrosa entraron velozmente y tomaron asiento en las sillas más bajas, justo delante del escenario para presenciar todo con más detalle, algo que entusiasmó más a la joven. De pronto todo el lugar se vio repleto de espectadores adultos, ya que por ningún motivo podían llevar niños, al menos que quisieran inculcarles escenas románticas y una que otra insinuación indecente.

Transcurrieron veinte minutos y la función no empezaba ya todos estaban fastidiados de esperar, quejas y murmuraciones se oyeron en algunas filas. Sakura era la más ansiosa y por ende, la más intrigada por el tiempo que tardaban en comenzar.

Casualmente Naruto que se encontraba a su lado, giró el rostro a un lado oculto de la tarima y captó una señal hecha por uno de los actores. Primero miró a los lados para luego señalarse a sí mismo preguntándose si el llamado era para él. La persona asintió.

—¿A dónde vas?— interrogó la médico al notar como su acompañante se levantaba.

—Allá…—respondió indicando con el dedo índice una dirección— me están llamando.

—¿Quién?

—No lo sé, pero tal parece que necesitan de mi ayuda.

—Iré contigo— exclamó yendo tras él.

Ambos caminaron hasta el rincón y la persona les indicó que entraran a un camerino secreto.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Bienvenido Hokage-sama.

—¿Para que lo han llamado?— cuestionó Sakura.

—Necesitamos de su ayuda.

—¿Qué pasa?

—La pareja principal no llegó y la función debe hacerse, pero desgraciadamente los suplentes no pudieron venir y ahora no sabemos qué hacer.

El rubio y la médico se miraron confundidos sin comprender en que podían ayudar ellos.

—¿Y?— sonó la voz del ojiazul.

—Queremos pedirles que por favor sean nuestra pareja principal, que actúen en la obra.

—¿Queeee?— la ojiverde no entendía porque justamente ellos eran los elegidos.

—¿Por qué no eligen a otras personas?

—Porque ya no hay tiempo y ustedes eran los más cercanos en la primera fila.

Naruto asintió con la cabeza, segundos después siendo imitado por la pelirrosa. Pensaron unos segundos y a la final aceptaron participar. El director de la obra no cabía de felicidad ¡El Hokage lo ayudaría!

—¡Bien! Pues les daremos quince minutos para memorizar los diálogos, avísennos cuando estén lisos para comenzar.

La pareja de amigos asintieron y se enfocaron en leer asombrados de que al final del libreto, debían darse un pequeño beso.

—¿Será en la boca?— preguntó Naruto inocentemente.

—¡Por supuesto, tonto! Se trata de una historia romántica.

—Y tú… ¿estarías dispuesta a besarme?

El rostro de la chica se tiño de rojo por la inesperada incógnita, no hallaba las palabras indicadas para responder. ¿Cómo besar a tu mejor amigo sin cambiar el rumbo de las cosas? "No seas tonta, solo es un pequeño beso y ya" pensó sin quitar la vista del texto de las hojas.

—No es nada del otro mundo, Naruto. Recuerda que hace tiempo te besé.

—Pero eso fue cuando intentabas salvarme la vida, Ahora…

—Ahora no tiene por qué ser diferente— interrumpió seriamente —somos amigos y eso no cambiará. Mejor comencemos a leer para aprendernos esto rápido.

Esa respuesta entristeció al chico ¿acaso ella no comprendía que la seguía amando? ¿Qué soñaba con el simple hecho de besarla en los labios? No ella no estaba consciente de eso, porque nunca se lo dijo.

…

 **(Veinte minutos después)**

El telón rojo subió rápidamente como señal del comienzo del espectáculo, todos dejaron de cuchichear y fijaron la vista al escenario, donde algunos personajes empezaban a hacerse presentes.

La escenografía consistía en una romántica declaración de amor envuelta en un sinfín de problemas, ocasionado por un villano que no cesaba de intrigar contra el apuesto protagonista, haciendo dudar la honestidad y decencia del mismo.

…

 **(Treinta minutos después)**

—Es su turno— le susurró uno de los asistentes a la pareja, quienes observaban el evento a una esquina del escenario, ocultos tras la pared. Sin esperar más tiempo, entraron en acción.

Sakura actuaba excelentemente, pues encarnaba a una chica enamorada de su mejor amigo, cuyo hombre le enviaba infinidades de cartas declarándosele. En la escena final debía caminar de un lado a otro estresada por el hecho de enterarse sobre algo que jamás creyó de su eterno pretendiente.

—¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?!

—Por favor Hanan déjame explicarte— rogaba Naruto encarnando a su personaje.

—¡No quiero que me digas nada! ¡Vi claramente como ella te besó!

—También tuviste que darte cuenta…– exclamaba tomándola de las mejillas suavemente —…que yo nunca le correspondí.

—No sé si creerte.

—Hazlo por favor, te juro que estoy diciendo la verdad.

—¡Júramelo! ¡Júramelo por tu propia vida Daiki!

—Te lo juro, nunca te traicionaría. Te amo más que a mi propia vida.

Cada persona allí presente observaba con mucha atención la escena pues venia el momento más esperado: el beso.

Lentamente y mirándose a los labios, Sakura y Naruto fueron acercándose, tal cual como decía en el libreto. Pronto la distancia dejó de ser problema y sus bocas se encontraron, en un contacto tímido y extremadamente suave.

Haruno entreabrió los labios encerrando entre ellos el labio inferior del rubio, besándolo con una lentitud desesperante. Naruto no sabía cómo reaccionar pues su amiga estaba poniéndole a la escena demasiada intensidad y realismo. Lo confirmó al sentir como ella le rozaba con la punta de la lengua el labio inferior, invitándolo a profundizar el contacto. Él dio por perdido todo y abrió la boca introduciéndole la lengua en su húmeda y suave cavidad bucal. La joven lo imitó.

El público agrandó los ojos como platos al presenciar tal acto, la escena estaba siendo demasiado realista con respecto al beso. El calor se hizo presente en cada uno de ellos pues ver la intensidad de los protagonistas, desearon poder estar en su lugar. Sin exageración se podría asegurar que más de uno, se sofocó con lo visto en el escenario.

El beso se alargó más de lo esperado pues la pareja no se separaba y los espectadores comenzaban a preguntarse ¿hasta cuándo tanta pasión?

El director ordenó que bajaran el telón para finalizar la escena, y proseguir con la presentación del elenco, pues el beso era la culminación del acto. Naruto y Sakura siguieron sumergidos en el beso apasionado olvidándose de que ya estaban ocultos tras el telón del escenario.

—¡Corte!— gritó uno de los asistentes.

Enseguida la pareja se distanció unos centímetros, lo suficiente como para verse directamente a los ojos, preguntándose internamente si ese beso cambiaría el rumbo de su amistad. Las ojos dijeron más que cualquier palabra.

—¡Excelente! ¡Fueron los mejores!

Los jóvenes voltearon para mirar a quien había alago sus trabajos, se trataba nada más y nada menos que el director de la obra.

—Gracias— contestaron al unísono.

—Fue un honor para nosotros que fueran parte de esta escena, espero y la hayan disfrutado tanto como el público.

—Seguro que si— musitó Naruto fijando sus ojos azules en los verdes.

Sakura se ruborizó un poco y decidió evadir el tema, ella misma estaba consciente de que ese intenso beso fue provocado por su rebelde corazón. Desde hacía tiempo que amaba al rubio, pero nunca se armó de valor para confesárselo. ¡Y para colmo ese beso! De verdad que no pensó con claridad en el momento que incitó a que el mismo se profundizara. En ese instante su corazón actuó por ella.

—Ya es hora de irme— comentó con una pequeña sonrisa demostrando total normalidad.

—Yo te acompaño Sakura-chan.

—No es necesario, puedo irme sola.

—No te dejaré. Si vienes conmigo, te vas conmigo— sentenció el rubio.

Ella pensó en volver a negarse pero al verlo a los ojos, no tuvo fuerzas para hacerlo. Meditó unos pequeñísimos segundos antes de asentir y emprender la marcha a casa.

El director les agradeció otra vez por colaborar y dio un dinero a cada uno, como premio a su labor. Ellos felices lo recibieron.

Cuando ya estaban a varios metros del lugar, el Séptimo quiso romper el incómodo silencio que llevaba atormentándolo hace varios minutos —Sakura-chan ¿te molestó ayudarme?

La aludida giró para responderle —Por supuesto que no, lo hice con todo el gusto.

—Me alegra saberlo.

—La noche esta hermosa hoy– comentó viendo el cielo oscuro impregnado de brillantes estrellas.

—Te invito a comer ramen.

—¿Eh?

—Si quieres ir conmigo, al Ichiraku ramen.

Luego de pensarlo unos minutos la ojiverde asintió feliz, caminando al lado del Hokage y viéndolo de reojo. No lograba tranquilizarse después de aquel beso, algo en su cuerpo no funcionaba con normalidad.

Posiblemente era la conciencia preguntándole que debía hacer o su corazón, rogándole que se repitiera aquel mágico momento.

Pero aun así, quedaba una gran duda que nunca aclararía. El beso fue… ¿Real o Actuación?

 **FIN**


End file.
